


Clean Room

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: Post-terrible-bridge-cliffhanger, Mulder recovers from his illness. Written for xfficchallenges on tumblr





	

“How long do I have to stay locked up in here like an animal, Scully?”

 

“Until we’re sure the treatments have worked.”

 

“I see. Is it completely necessary for me to be naked?”

 

“No, but I requested it.”

 

“OK, doc, but seriously, this is humiliating. Doggett was in here earlier, and his expression was all business when he talked to me, but I think he was making faces at Reyes and laughing whenever he turned his back to me. I saw her face; she was suppressing a smile.”

 

“Maybe she was happy to see you. Anyway, it’s not for much longer, Mulder, and besides, you’re not really naked.”

 

“This gown doesn’t have an ass on it. That’s closer to naked than I’d like to be.”

 

“It’s sterile. You can’t risk getting infected while you’re recovering, while we’re making sure we got it right this time. I’ve seen others die who tried to join the general population too soon.”

 

“I’m not sick anymore, Scully. Would you like to see me do some jumping jacks? I can do a million of them. There’s nothing to do in here. How about push-ups? Look at these guns.”

 

“I’d love to see you do some push-ups, Mulder. You’re wearing a gown with no ass. Drop and give me twenty.”

 

“Watch out, or I will. C’mon. I want to be free; I need to be free.”

 

“It’s not much freer out here, really. We’re deep underground in a bunker. All the rooms are as bleak as this one. They all look the same.”

 

“The other rooms have you in them, a version of you not on the other side of a pane of glass. A version of you I might get to see naked.”

 

“Not until you’re cleared.”

 

“Then do me one favor.”

 

“I’m still not taking my shirt off for you, Mulder. There are cameras in here.”

 

“Hmph. And you don’t worry about the fact that there are cameras? I mean about who’s watching these cameras?”

 

“Your doctors, Mulder. That’s who’s watching. Not everything is some big conspiracy.”

 

“You’ve got to be joking. We’re in a bunker. I’m recovering from something that most definitely qualifies as a conspiracy. All that’s left of the world is conspiracies. One after another after another. You and me and conspiracy.”

 

“Three of your favorite things.”

 

“And all I’m asking is to see two of my other favorite things. I need something to picture later tonight, when they turn the lights off.”

 

“What makes you think they don’t have night vision cameras in the bunker?”

 

“Well, if they do, they deserve to see what a lonely man does when he’s locked in a cage with nothing to do.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mulder.”

 


End file.
